


Harry Potter, The Avengers, and The First Year of Hogwarts

by adayathogwarts (JustAnotherMaybe), JustAnotherMaybe



Series: Harry Rogers and Earth's Mightiest Heroes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, M/M, adding tags as I go, don't trust dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMaybe/pseuds/adayathogwarts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMaybe/pseuds/JustAnotherMaybe
Summary: Harry starts his first year at Hogwarts. He doesn't quite know what's going on, but... He's ready for anything. Right?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Harry Rogers and Earth's Mightiest Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938190
Comments: 28
Kudos: 162





	1. Truth Hurts

Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds, was… Confused. He'd been told expressly by Albus Dumbledore himself that he should be going to Number 4, Privet Drive. Apparently, Harry's muggles would need a crash-course in magic. However, when he got there, he found that the house was distinctly… Harry-less. In fact, the Dursleys, the family that Harry was theoretically living with, hadn't even been seen in two years. 

When he'd gone back to the school, he'd run into Professor Minerva McGonagall. She'd been most alarmed at the lack of Harry Potters at the address, however, she found the lack of Dursley families altogether even more alarming. Before she went straight to the Headmaster, to demand answers, she checked the student registry - she distinctly remembered having to send two letters to the young Potter heir, as the address the headmaster had given her did not match the address produced by the spell. 

At the time, Albus had assured her that he'd given her the address the wards he'd set around Harry had given him the address… However, this was a most peculiar issue. Albus Dumbledore was infallible, yet… So was Mother Magic. 

"I believe to have found an alternate address for young Mr. Potter. If you'd allow it, Hagrid, I'd most like to accompany you when you inform the Dursleys of Harry's magical parentage."

"Righ', Professor. I'd be glad to 'ave you with me. Any idea where we'd be goin'?"

"This address is the one we'd been given via the Address Spell. It appears to be… in New York. How peculiar."

"What's funny 'bout it, Professor?"

"It's just that… Albus assured us that Harry would likely stay at Number Four Privet Drive, as the Dursleys were the sort of Muggles who did not enjoy uprooting their livelihoods. I'm most confused, as this address is in America..."

"Wha'?"

"Indeed. Come, Hagrid. We shall go to the Ministry, and from there we can get ourselves an international portkey. First, I'd like to see what's going on in Surrey..."

"Righ', I'll best be followin' you, I think."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sitting in a small café, Minerva replayed the conversation in her head… She'd never once considered doubting Albus, however… The Dursleys hadn't lived at the address in years! Albus had assured her, when she'd written the students' acceptance letters, that everything regarding Harry Potter was accurate. Of course she trusted him, he'd be at the address that Albus gave her, he'd said. He'd promised that he'd had someone watching Harry, regularly checking in on Harry. 

"Arabella, lovely to see you."

"Minerva, you look as effervescent as ever. I must admit, I haven't heard from you in some time, so, while I appreciate the surprise… What is the matter?"

"Arabella, I was just by the Dursleys… Only to find that they aren't there. Albus said that you were the one in charge of watching Mr. Harry Potter… What happened?"

"Oh, Minerva! I had no clue that you didn't know!"

"Know what?"

"The Dursleys were arrested! Not three years ago, I believe. I sent word to Dumbledore, but I never heard anything from him in return."

"So you don't know where Harry is?"

"Oh, no, I do. I doubt there's not a Muggle alive who doesn't know who Harry is, Minerva."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"He was adopted. Apparently, Captain Steven Rogers, of the Avengers, witnessed the Dursleys abusing young Mr. Potter. I told Albus I'd had suspicions of abuse for years, the boy was always too thin and was almost always limping. Anyway, Captain Rogers and some of the other Avengers were visiting the house, and they witnessed Vernon Dursley practically torturing the boy. He must have been eight or nine when it happened."

"Merlin, that's awful! Did Albus never send anyone to check on young Harry?"

"You're the first of the Order I've heard from since a bit after the war ended, Minerva."

"What?!"

"Yes. It's been years since anyone's contacted me."

"Albus had promised us that he'd had regular contact with you!"

"The first year, that was true. Haven't heard from him since. Back then, the Dursleys didn't really do much to Harry, from what I could see. Then again, I really only ever saw the child when he was being babysat, so I didn't have much reason to see him until he was about… Four, I believe."

"What?"

"Yes. He was out doing chores, I believe. I watched it happen just about every day, he'd be expected to spend all day weeding, or taking care of the lawn."

"He wasn't playing?"

"No, not that I recall. Even when they would leave him with me, because they'd go on a trip, Harry would be given firm instructions never to watch the television. I was terrified for the boy, so I had him look at photos of my cats, instead. They said he wasn't to move from where he was... "

"You're not telling me something, Arabella."

"They said a freak like him wasn't worth a couch, and they'd much rather he be left on the floor. I ignored them, of course, and let Harry sit wherever he wanted. It was our little secret."

"Merlin… That's horrific."

"Why was Albus so insistent that Harry be left there in the first place?"

"He believed that Petunia Dursley had familial magic, and that Harry would be protected by blood wards if he stayed with her."

Arabella Figg huffed at that. "You can't possibly try and tell me that the magic would have held, Minerva. I may be a squib, but I know the theory - the place had to feel like home for those wards to hold, and you know it. Petunia Dursley treated Harry like an unwanted House Elf. No, I'd be more likely to believe the  _ Malfoys _ treat their elves better."

Minerva paled at the thought. Lucius Malfoy's treatment of Dobby was well-known, among those familiar with the man. 

"Tell me more about the muggles who adopted him."

"Well… There's Captain Steven Rogers, who you might have heard about when you were a lass."

"Wait…  _ The _ Captain Steven Rogers?"

"That's the one."

"Harry is living with  _ Captain America?" _

Minerva's cousin, a Squib herself, had told her all about her friendship with the good Captain. She'd been beside herself when Captain America had crashed. She and Peggy had been such good friends, and Steven's death had truly changed her world. 

"The one and only. He lives in New York now, with the Avengers."

"How do you know?"

"Minerva, there's not a Muggle alive who doesn't know of Harry Potter. Or, I've heard rumours that he's Harry Potter-Rogers now, at least in this world."

"Merlin..."

"He doesn't make many appearances, but there was a press release, done a few years back now, announcing the adoption."

"Really?"

"Indeed. He's legally Steven Rogers's child, but all of the Avengers apparently act as guardians."

"Who are these… Avengers?"

"They're… Well, we've styled them as Earth's Mightiest Heroes. There's the Black Widow, a deadly assassin and superspy… She always reminded me of Lily, if I'm being honest. Then there's Hawkeye, an archer, who, supposedly, never misses. Then there's Thor, of Asgard. I imagine you're already familiar with him?"

She merely nodded. As a Blessed Daughter under Frigga's Patronage, she was indeed familiar with the Asgardian. 

"Then there's Tony Stark, the multi-billionaire, who also works as Iron Man."

"Iron Man?"

"He's managed to master technology to the point of being able to fly, shoot beams of energy… He's really quite extraordinary. Then, there's Dr. Bruce Banner, who is capable of turning into the Hulk."

"The… Hulk?"

"Think of a mountain troll, but make it immortal. That's roughly my understanding of the Hulk."

"That sounds horrendously dangerous!"

"Indeed. However, there are rumours that the Hulk and Harry are quite good friends."

"Marvelous..."

"Who else… Ah, I believe that's all of them."

"Merlin..."

"Darling, Merlin has nothing to do with it. With, possibly, the exception of Thor, they're all Muggles."

"And… Harry  _ lives _ with them?"

"Oh, yes. It was quite tense, a year or so ago, as SHIELD, the organisation that employed the Widow and Hawkeye, was revealed to be riddled with Hydra. I'm sure you've heard of the group."

"I thought they were destroyed years ago?"

"As did the rest of the world. No, they'd managed to embed themselves into SHIELD. Steven, Natasha, and a friend of theirs managed to shut down the organisation."

"So the SSR is gone?"

"Yes… However, the first thing Steven did after reappearing was clear Peggy's name. There had been some fear that she'd been complicit in the Hydra affairs."

"She'd never…"

"And Steven made sure the world knew it."

"Amazing..."

"Indeed. Harry's quite lucky to be living with such fantastic heroes," Arabella said. "I imagine you need to find him? Let him know about the world he's been away from for so long?"

"Yes… Albus was quite insistent that Hagrid be sure to bring Harry back."

"Ah, how is Hagrid?"

"I signed him up for a baking class. I imagine he's burnt whatever he's making at least thrice by now."

Remembering his rock cakes, Arabella smiled. "I would imagine so. Best go pick him up. I imagine the owners of whatever kitchen he's in would rather appreciate it if the building was still standing by the end of the day."

With a small smile, Minerva nodded. Arabella had left her with much to think about. She may be a Squib, but Minerva was convinced she had a type of magic of her own - whenever they saw each other, Minerva was always walking away with a smile, no matter how grim the news. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She and Hagrid found themselves standing outside of the tallest building they'd ever seen. Hagrid had been beside himself when he'd found out about how poorly Harry was treated, and he'd immediately asked if they could get a present for the young man. It would never be enough to wash away the pain of nine years of harm, but… They would start with this. 

First, they had followed the crowd of Muggles, who'd given them both strange looks - Minerva assumed it was because of their clothing. She hadn't had time to change, and Hagrid… well, he was prone to garnering stares at the best of time. Then, they'd walked over a… Crosswalk, the Americans called it, if Minerva remembered correctly. And, then, they found themselves in front of… Well, to call it a monstrosity was unfair. It was a beautiful work of architecture, although it was terrifyingly large.

"How'd'ye think the… They do i'," Hagrid asked. To be capable of…  _ This _ , without any magic? It was inconceivable. 

"I'm rather unsure, myself."

"Well… Best be gettin' on, right?"

"Quite."

Walking inside, they were greeted by a large, not unwelcoming, rather Muggle reception area. Minerva approached the front desk, admittedly a bit unsure how to proceed. 

"Hello… I am here to speak to Mr. Harry Potter. Is he… available?"

Darcy had to laugh. She'd heard from Rudolph The Angry Green Reindeer that they'd best be expecting some representatives from the magic world some time that week. 

"Ah, you must be... "

"Minerva McGonagall. And this is Rubeus Hagrid."

"Enchanted, I'm sure," she said, with a wink. "Follow me."

Luckily, Hagrid fit perfectly inside of the Hulk-sized elevator. They'd all learned their lesson the last time, when the Hulk had been angry about having to take the stairs. 

"Hello, Miss Lewis and guests. What floor?"

Hagrid jumped at the voice, shaking the elevator. "Who's tha', talkin' at us like tha'?"

"Hello. My name is Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, or JARVIS, for short. I am programed into the building, and serve as a personalised assistant to Mr. Tony Stark. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Wha's that?"

"JARVIS. He doesn't have a body… You get used to it," Darcy said. "Or, you chalk it up to magic and move on."

"Magic," Minerva asked, eyebrow raised. "I was under the impression there was no such thing."

"Girly, my best friend's in bed with Thor. I didn't think gods were real either, and now my best friend tells me all about the guy's godly proportions. Besides," Darcy said, giving them a look over. "If you were trying to hide the magic shit, you shouldn't have dressed like you were a character out of Hocus Pocus. We're here, by the way."

At that, the large doors whirred open, leaving both wizards shocked. Darcy didn't even need to see their faces to know their jaws had both dropped, opting instead to waltz out of the elevator. 

"Hey Thor," she called out. "Thought you were in the gym with the little guy."

Thor, Harry, and Clint were all sat in front of the TV, playing a video game. "We were, but then young Harry here challenged me to a game of skill and strength," he said. "I have never been so close to defeat."

"Gotcha now," Clint yelled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Try again," he said, killing them both with a powered-up move. 

"Damn it."

"Cursed plastic," Thor bellowed. "I shall best you in this battle one day!"

"Video games," Darcy said, offering the confusing explanation to the wizards. "We've got guests, by the way. Hey, J. Can you get Steve and Rudolph up here?"

"No need," Captain America said, followed close behind by Loki.

By this point, Minerva had heard all about Loki's attack on New York. She pulled her wand as soon as she saw him, ready to protect this family if she had to. Hagrid pulled out an umbrella. 

"Greetings, Midgardians. I mean you no harm, you need not worry." Loki said, his accent soothingly familiar. 

"Really, Friggasdótir, he comes in peace," Thor bellowed.

"How… How do you know that?"

"Do you think so unhighly of the Asgardian race that we would not be familiar with the children bearing our people's Blessings? You are practically a sister to us both, as Frigga's magic enchants your own, does it not?"

"Wai', does everyone 'ere know 'bout magic," Hagrid asked. 

"We live with two Norse gods, dude. Pretty sure Loki's the god of magic. 'Course we do," Clint said, laughing. "Not sure how else you're supposed to explain that sceptre thing he had, either."

"Yeah. Finding out other people on Earth had it? Not even the top five most surprising things this year. I mean, I'm pretty sure the super serum I got makes me 'magic adjacent.'"

Harry laughed at that. That was the first time that Minerva could get a decent look at Harry - he was the spitting image of his father, but his mother's emerald eyes shone through, fiercer than she'd have ever imagined. Although his face was neutral, there was a fire that burned behind those eyes - he'd seen so much, and yet he refused to hide himself behind the adults. This was a child who'd learned to fight, just as he'd learned to live. 

This was a child she, and the rest of the so-called adults, protectors of the Light, had failed. 

"Well… This is not the conversation I expected to be having," she admitted. "Harry, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm a professor at Hogwarts - I saw you got our owl. Thank you for your prompt response. I'd initially expected to spend the day teaching you about magic, however… It seems you've already been acquainted with the field."

"A bit," Harry said, smiling knowingly. He'd been told not to share with anyone that he was already quite proficient. He'd also been asked to keep his Asgardian parents secret, at least for now. 

"In that case, I'm afraid that my official job is taken care of… However, if I may, I'd like to ask you some questions, Mr. Potter."

"Harry, please," he said. "It's shorter than Potter-Rogers."

"Ah, so the reports of you taking your father's name are true, then?"

"Yeah. I kept Potter initially, because I didn't have anything else to remember my birth dad by. But… I wanna make sure I've got something to remember Dad by, too."

"That's very admirable, Harry. For now, it's Minerva then. However, at school, I'd rather prefer you use Professor McGonagall."

"You done grew up, you did," Hagrid cried. "I saw you when you was just a wee lad, 'Arry… I'm so sorry..."

"Why?"

Hagrid was too busy trapped in his guilt to answer, so Minerva took the opportunity to respond for him. "Hagrid is the one who took you from where your parents, Harry. He's the one who dropped you off at the Dursleys."

"What," Steve asked. There was no mistaking the anger in his voice. 

"I… Dumbledore said… He sai' you'd be safe 'ere, 'Arry… I'd'a ne'er done it, if I'd'a known how ro'en those Muggles were," he choked out through his tears. 

"I think it's time we sit down and talk," Steve said, looking at Harry. On one hand, he was furious with these two, who seemingly knew that Harry was being left. On the other hand… They were the first people able to explain just how Harry'd ended up with those monsters. They came here to answer questions - it would be foolish to turn them away, especially if Harry was going to be going to school, so far away, with them. 

They all followed Steve and Harry towards the couches, before Clint asked, "Does anyone want any refreshments?"

"Tea would be lovely."

"What kind?"

"Earl Gray, if you would."

"Got it," Nat said, walking through the doors to the kitchen.

"Lily," Minerva gasped. A ghost of the woman she'd mothered for seven years walked through the door, very much alive. Who was this woman? 

"Natasha. Although Loki seems to think I look like my sister, so. You never know," she said, handing Minerva and Hagrid tea before sitting down on the armrest next to Clint. They'd chosen the sectional, setting Harry in the middle. On both sides of him were Clint and Steve - next to Cap, on the other side of the couch, were Thor and Loki. She had to smirk, internally. Loki's body positioning was a mirror copy of her own, revealing just how uncomfortable the master wizard was. 

"Sister?"

"It's a long story," Natasha said. "Maybe you'll earn it."

"Indeed..."

"Minerva… I have to ask, how did Harry end up where he did?"

"That… That is a very good question. I suppose I should begin by saying, Harry, you are the most famous person in the Wizarding world."

"Because Thomas Riddle died the night my parents did."

"Wait… What? Thomas Riddle?"

"That was his name… Right, Loki?"

"Indeed… Do you not recognise the name?"

"No… I do. He was a student with me… Do you mean to tell me that… Lord Voldemort was Thomas Riddle?"

"Uh… I think so?"

"Voldemort," Nat said. "Flight from Death… You said his followers were called Death Eaters, right, Loki?"

"Indeed."

"It sounds like he was obsessed with… Death," Harry said. "Flight from Death… Eating Death..."

He and Nat shared a look. She nodded, letting him know that she'd look into it.

"He was the most violent Dark Lord we've ever seen in our time," Minerva said. "We called him You-Know-Who, just to avoid saying his name. Some even believe that there's a curse on his name, alerting him to your presence. His followers never used his name, most certainly."

"You said that made me famous?"

"Yes. When you get to school, you should be aware that there won't be a single magical-born child who isn't familiar with the… idea, we could say, of you. From what I've seen, I imagine it will be a similar story with the non-magical families, as well."

Harry just nodded. 

"Initially, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore… He wanted to give you a chance at a normal childhood. At least, that's what he told us. He promised us that you were looked after, and that you were treated well."

"What," all of the boys asked at once.

"I'm now aware that we were deceived. Harry, do you remember a Miss Arabella Figg?"

"Yeah… She lived across the street."

"Yes. She was put there, to watch over you as much as she could."

"Wait… Ms. Figg was in charge of looking after me?"

"She reported multiple times to the Headmaster that she worried you were mistreated."

"He didn't do anything," Natasha surmised. "Minerva, if I may… Are there any wards, charms, or spells that can monitor a person's wellbeing?"

"Yes, of course. We were told that Harry had several wards placed upon him."

"He had none, when I met him," Loki interjected. "There has been a recent strengthening of a… A blood ward, I believe. However, it had been dead before that. And there weren't any traces of any monitoring wards. I'd planned on bringing Harry to the Asgardian healers, before he was to start school, to look into the reason for the blood ward."

At that, Minerva paled. "Are you fucking kidding me," she asked, her accent coming out in full force. "That absolute tosser didn't put a single ward on Harry?"

"Not a one."

"I will kill him myself," she declared, "and save you the trouble, Loki."

"I like her," Thor said, smiling. "Should you need any help smiting, do let me know."

"Wait," Harry said. "There's gotta be a reason for all of this. Dad talked to me about strategy… If you were lied to, then that doesn't seem random to me. Minerva, were you supposed to come on this trip?"

"Admittedly, no. It was a job for Hagrid."

"Hagrid… Do you normally do these visits?"

"No, tha's normally Professor McGonagall's job," the large man said.

"Harry's right. As much as you might want to kill him, we still need information. There's a lot we don't know right now," Steve said. "I hate the idea of someone hurting my kid, but there's too many questions."

"Very Slytherin of you, Mr. Rogers," Minerva said.

"Slytherin?"

"Hogwarts has four houses. There is Gryffindor, for the bold and daring; Hufflepuff, for the hardworking and loyal; Ravenclaw, for the studious and wisdom-seeking; and Slytherin, for the cunning and ambitious. I, myself, am the Head of House for the Gryffindors. Most of us would have assumed you would be a bit more along the lines of my house," Minerva explained. 

"Trust me, he's plenty bold. Runs straight into trouble, this one," Clint grumbled. "He may be a strategic genius, but he's plenty dumb."

At that, Minerva laughed. "I suppose that's true. Everyone exists along the lines of houses. But, you were saying?"

"This… Dumbledore, guy. He clearly had an idea, at least now, of what's going on. We don't know much about Harry's childhood, during your war. I take it he was a leader?"

"A? He was  _ the _ leader."

"That means that something bigger has to be going on. Before anything else happens, we need to know what that thing is."

"Agreed," Loki said. "Minerva, you seem quite dedicated to helping Harry. May I ask, why?"

"Lily was like a daughter to me. Losing her hurt, deeply. To find out that I've failed her son, as well? It crushes me."

"Harry is very forgiving, Minerva," Nat said.

"You didn't know I needed help," Harry said. "You thought I was being taken care of… Sure, you could have checked in, but… It sounds like you trusted this Dumbledore person. I can't be mad at you for trusting the wrong person, you're a victim of his actions, too."

"You're wise beyond your years, Harry," Minerva said. "Thank you, for your graciousness. I have not earned it, but I shall do everything in my power to uphold it."

"So, what do we do about school?"

"We send me," Harry said. "There's something going on, you're right. But, I also want to get to meet other kids."

"Harry… What if it's unsafe?"

Looking at Minerva, and at Loki, he said, "So we make sure Loki and Thor are allowed to visit. I already have one person who I think I can trust. If something goes wrong… Then I'll handle it. Dad, you save the world every day. You saved me, too. But… I need to know more."

"I don't like it… But you're right."

"So," Harry said, turning to Minerva. "Hogwarts?" 


	2. ~Notice of Discontinuation~

Alright, bad news everyone.

I accidentally wrote myself into a massive hole. 

One that, unless I basically deleted this series and started over, I wouldn't be able to fix.

So, I've decided to rewrite it! But, I want to leave the previous works up. 

If I can find a way to undo my mess in the future, I promise to delete this and continue with the original idea. 

Sorry :(

In the meantime, I have the prologue for the "new" story ready to go! 

Get ready to meet...

Harry Barton - chaotic smartass with a heart full of gold

And several vaults full of gold as well, but that's neither here nor there. 


End file.
